Siblings
by The Captain of Magma
Summary: A village in need of a hero, specifically '"Heroes." to protect the people of Pokke, from the constant threat of monsters plaguing the land. And these two siblings are what the village needed. Now, follow as these siblings go through great lengths to conquer difficult task of friendship and trust. Rated T just to be safe.


**So this is my first story, so please tell me if i got something wrong about the story and/or**

 **grammar mistakes** **and i own nothing except my OC's and Storyline (i think...)**

 **Without further a do, here is the first chapter of sibling**

* * *

High on top of the snowy mountains, where only the strongest could survive, a herd of Popo's are trekking thru the frozen land in search of mountain herbs. The leader of the herd, a giant bull, spots a patch of herbs, it wailed to alert the rest of the herd to feed on the said plant.

Some were eating, others tend to their young, but little do they know, yellow glowing eyes are watching the herd. Suddenly a large roar shook the mountain causing a minor avalanche, the popo panicked and began to flee from the patch, most leaving their offspring behind but quickly followed. Then suddenly, a massive bipedal, orange colored creature fell on top of the patch, it was the Tigrex.

It observes its surroundings. It eyes a youngling away from its herd, easy target. The Tigrex then starts to chase down the youngling, as it got closer, the youngling began to cry out in fear, but to no avail, as the Tigrex leaped, it landed on top of the youngling, before the youngling could react, a chunk of flesh have been ripped of its body.

 _SHCLICK…_

The sounds of flesh being ripped apart…

 _SNAP_ …

The sounds of bones splitting in half…

 _CRUNCH…_

The sounds of bones breaking to pieces…

The Tigrex was known for its messy eating, in a mere minutes, the carcass of the youngling is now just blood and a few strands of fur. Satisfied, the beast began to unfold its skin to reveal a set of wings, it roared and began to take off to the skies.

 _A few days later…_

High on top of the snowy mountains, two figures are trekking down the path, both are covered in a thick layer of fur and hides to protect their bodies from the extreme cold, the figures are one male one female, the male has a bow sheathed on his back, and the female has a sword sheathed on her hip and a shield on her hands. The two was silent as they are walking along a path, until they are halfway reached the summit,

"How long t-till we reach our d-destination?" the female figure asked the male with a slight shiver on her voice.

"Almost there we just need to take a turn on top of the summit of the mountains, then it's a semi-straight path to the village. And for your question, it is roughly one hour."

"I-I see… but first, can we t-take a break? We have been t-trekking for so long that I feel t-tired and light headed…" the girl began to wobble and fall onto her knees, the male instinctively grabbed her arm, helping her on her feet,

"… Lia I know you're tired, but we can't camp here, it's dangerous, it's freezing and there are a lot of blangos and giapreys on this area at night, here," the boy then ran his finger inside his bag to take out what it appears to be glass with warm water, he opens the cap and hands it over to his sister, Lia, she then takes it and feels warmth on her hands,

"What's this? I-it's warm * _sniffs…*_ and it s-smells good, again, what is this?" asked Lia curiously

"Drink it, it's a hot tea, it's the opposite of what our village usually make, it'll warm you up."

"T-thank you brother," Lia gulps down the tea, the warmth of the tea began to spread all over her body, raising her body temperature, making her immune to the freezing weather,

"Lia, just call me Louis, and don't thank me I'm just doing it for my little sister,"

"I-I don't deserve to call your name after what happened…" Lia tensed up and starts to clench up her fists, nearly breaking the glass,

"Don't fret, what happens in the past stays in the past, just keep moving forward."

"B-But because of me, you're-"

"Lia, I told you, if you think about it too much, you will feel exhausted physically and emotionally, just let it go already, and let's just reach our destination, look we're already at the summit,"

Lia nodded and looked up and saw the peak of the mountain, it was so close she could just reach her arm out and grab it,

"Look there," Louis points out a small village on the far side of the mountain,

"That is our destination, Pokke Village."

"So that's the village, it's quite small compared to our village, but looks much more peaceful,"

"Small? Yes. Peaceful? Kinda, the village was peaceful until a monster invaded a few months back and destroyed a few houses and killed almost all of the livestock, but thank gods no civilian casualties, but the village went downhill from there, because of the first attack, the villages defenses crumbled, causing small monsters I.E. Giapreys and blangos began to invade the village but not so big of an attack as the first one, but nothing major going on until a few days ago, farmers and merchants began to hear loud roars on this very mountain, cattle began to disappear, Giapreys found dead all over the mountains, until people saw a Tigrex soaring through the skies , and of course this caused the villagers to panic, and sent a message to OUR village for help, and that's where we come in," replied Louis obviously out of breath after explaining all of it,

"W-wow pretty long answer, but anyways, a Tigrex? Louis, we just finished our hunters exam, why does our village sent us to for this mission?! They could've sent Wilhelm for this job, why did they specifically sent us?!"

"Hmm? ~ Don't know, maybe to test us? Even so, the village of Pokke are short in hunters to protect the townsfolk and control the population of the monters in the surrounding area, so they sent us to be the hunters to take that job,"

"I-I guess that makes sense, but i-"

Before she could finish a loud Roar startled the two, both of them looked up, what they saw was something that both of them feared, it was the orange scaled pseudo wyvern, the feared Tigrex.

Both stared in fear, until another roar causing Lia to drop the glass of tea, the shattering of glass awoke them from their trance, the Tigrex jumped down from the cliff it was sitting, both of them took out their weapons, Lia took out her sword and shield while Louis grabbed his bow and took out a few arrows, the Tigrex wailed and ran towards the both of them, the two instinctively dodged to the left and right side,

Louis quickly recovered and pull the string of the bow and release it to shoot the Tigrex, the arrow hits the wyverns head, the Tigrex wailed in pain, it began to turn around and runs toward the one who wounded it,

Seeing this, Louis ran to the opposite side of the wyvern but he was too slow, Lia then tries to get in the way of the charging wyvern to block its path with her shield in an attempt to save him, but she was too slow, the monster already pinned the archer,

Louis's eyes grew wide in fear, Lia panicked and she then runs her fingers inside her bag to take what seems to be a bomb, Lia took out the safety pin and throws it in front of the monster,

"Louis, cover your eyes!"

Louis doesn't need to think and quickly covered his eyes, then a surge of light exploded from the bomb, blinding the pseudo wyvern, seeing the chance, Lia helped her brother up and inspect his wounds on his body, nothing too serious, she sighed until she looked at his leg, her eyes grew wide as she looked at his feet that is covered in blood, staring in fear, she took a moment to look at the wyvern, it's still confused,

"Lia, just go, don't worry about me!" Commanded Louis

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to leave you behind, let me help you!"

"Lia! Go to the village, I'll catch up, this is just a scratch," replied the archer obviously hurt,

"No! here let me help you," the huntress hoist the archers arm to her shoulder, she ran as fast as she could, but the Tigrex eyes recovered from the flash and looked to see the two, it roared and charges at the both of them, Lia obviously panicked, looked left and right for a way to lose the wyvern, she then spots a small opening on the wall that can fit both of them but the wyvern, she ran with her brother on her shoulder, and a furious pseudo-wyvern on their back, until she finally was inside the crack on the wall,

The Tigrex's teeth got stuck on the outside wall, it stares menacingly at the two before, leaving, she sighed and takes a more detailed look on her brothers wound, he was losing blood on a stable pace, she took out a cloth and wrapped it around the Archers wounded leg, she took out a mega potion from her bag, and gives it to him, which he then gulped down,

"Thanks, but I told you, you could've just ran and just go to the village without me, I could-," but before he could finish, Lia slaps his face to shut him up,

"How could you possibly say that? I told you again and again I won't leave you behind! I already lost mother and father, I don't want to lose another family member to a monster!" Lia yells at the archer with a mix of anger and sadness,

"Lia… I-,"

"Please… I don't want to lose you too, you're the only thing I have left in this world…" she then slumps down to the archers chest and breaks down into tears, silence hits the two with the occasional sobbing of the huntress, the archer was at lost for words, the silence continued for almost like forever, until he finally spoke

"I'm sorry Lia, I promise I won't leave you, don't cry, a strong beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry. Now then, let's go to the village," Louis says apologetically while wiping off the tears on the huntresses face,

"Okay, * _sniff*_ ," Lia replies as she stood up as she maintains her composure,

She then walked to the entrance of the crack, Lia poked her head out of the crack and scans the surroundings, no Tigrex in sight, she motioned her fingers to signal her brother to follow, as they both walked out, the Tigrex falls from the sky and lands behind the two,

"Brother, get behind me!" she yelled and her brother nodded, the Tigrex leans and begins to lift its arm and shoves it into the snow and it created 3 large snowballs at the two of them, as the snowball hits Lia's shield, it did little protection as the impact sent her rolling backwards,

"Lia, are you okay?!" Lia didn't answered she was dazed,

"You bastard!" yelled Louis with voice full of anger, he took out his bow and aimed the wyvern, he let go of the string and shot an arrow to the Tigrex's eyes with inhuman precision, the Tigrex wailed in pain, then blood poured out of its former eye, it leaned back and blood began flowing rapidly in the Tigrex's body as the rush of adrenaline makes the Wyvern furious, it roars a mighty roar, deafening the archer to instinctively closes his ears,

Louis recovered and he prepares to shoot another arrow, the arrow was flying to pierce the monster, this time it missed as the Wyvern leaped to the side and began to charge at the archer, Lia recovered and saw the blood red faced Tigrex charging towards her brother, she ran to the front of her brother,

With shields up to defend the both of them, the Tigrex hits the huntresses shield sending her flying, because her brother was behind her he was sent flying also, they were thrown out of the Cliffside, then they landed on top of a thick patch of snow and grass,

"What th….. It….!"

"It…P …. Holy…"

"Some….one…. lp…..m…!"

"They're….. Br…. Get … inside…!"

Lia was half conscious as she heard the panicked yells of people, as she was carried to what seems to be a cart, her eyes were heavy, the last thing she saw was her brother lying next to her, with his eyes closed shut,

"Bro….ther…." she called out to him weakly, with little energy left to speak or think, she was slipping to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **So what do you think? If it's good then follow/favorite my story.**

 **if it's not, well it's your opinion, but please tell me what's wrong and i will do my best to fix it.**

 **That's it for me i guess, i'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **I hope...**


End file.
